A mold core is a device used in casting or molding processes to produce internal cavities and reentrant angles. The mold core is typically a disposable item and is destroyed to remove the mold. Different molds have different specifications, and the mold core must be manufactured to be applied with a mold before use. One manufacturing process is to cut or grind the mold core. However, the mold core is traditionally manufactured one at a time on a clamp. Therefore, it is time-consuming to make different mold cores for the molds.